Rules
General This wikia has been created mainly to keep records of the many fun-facts and situations that have been happening on both the 9GAG Warhammer's section and its community's Discord server. We want to keep it clear and well-ordered, this is why before creating any kind of content here, you must, before all, notify it to the admins. When you wish to add new content like your own Character or Faction, it is important to keep certain things in mind and follow the basic rules of our community. If you don't respect these rules, we would take away your user's privileges and delete all your contents. ' Our Warhammer 40's history Before starting, you will require a basic knowledge about the 40k universe, regarding its main factions and leaders; but also what we, as fans, consider as canon. Many fanfictions were made until now and us, a community, selected a list of things you should considered as real-happened facts while reading or creating a new page. * '''The Fall of Cadia; ' * '''The resurrection of Roboute Guilliman; * The creation of Primaris Space Marines; * If the Emperor had a Text to Speech Device (TTS) series; * Malal as well as minor chaotic entities exist; * ... Also, there are a lot of additional events, based on the fanfiction or different things that happened in the section. Read about them in Events. These you must consider them as important as the other because they identify us not only as characters and relative behaviours but also as us as particular community. Characters Our community enjoy roleplaying as much as Warhammer 40k, so many user have chosen to play a certain character, with his own background, his own relationships and his own mindset/behaviour. Because of this, we identify the user with his own character. Nonetheless, many users have changed many times their character's name, behaviour, faction and so on; but rather than making a page for each, they will be written as phases in their character's storyline. In this wikia, you'll be able to find the most active users and their relative character. We cannot track of all users that appear, disappear, changes name Before starting to write them, read our article about how to create your own character. You must keep in mind the following rules when writing your own lore: * Do not create overpowered characters: Your character can range from simple Imperial Guard recruits to returned primarchs. However, none should be so strong that they can defeat namely other characters with ease. There could be a story of rivalry or draws between them, but if not officially stated in the Events page, no character defeated definitively another one. Also keep in mind the power level between them: few entities can stand a Primarch, the Emperor, or even a God. * Do not create Characters that are lorewise impossible: Chaos Necrons, Imperial Tyranids or Melee T'au. Corrupted Custodes, Loyalist Daemonprimarchs (except Magnus), or resurrected characters (characters officially dead and not in some kind of stasis/coma like Guilliman): There are a couple of things impossible in the 40k universe, even though there may be a few exceptions for the points stated above, you should not do any of these. * They mustn't change the official stuff: The history of your characters mustn't change the main lore. They can't have killed characters officially alive or destroy worlds that should still exist. They should not have items and artefacts in possesion of others or anything else that would drastically change the canon storyline. Factions All characters one way to another is associated with others, even renegades or indipendents are considered as factions. Across the entire galaxy, empires rose and fell, worlds associated with one another and minor organizations gained influence across entire solar systems: many factions were founded during the millennia, as many as the stars in the universe. Before creating a new faction, check the list here if there's already one you can relate to. If not, before all, read our relative article here. When creating a faction, you must follow these rules: * Do not create major non canon factions: Introducing something as powerful as the Imperium of Man or the Tyranids Hivefleets would have major repercussions over the galaxy's geopolitical balance, redefining deeply entire societies and cultures. This would impose deep and exhausting changes for anyone, and, in particular, regarding the canon storyline. * Bigger means more internal roles: a small organization don't need a huge and detailed hierarchy. To manage something wide and complex as the Imperium of Man, a massive and clear burocracy as the Adeptus Terra is needed even if with all its defects. When creating your faction, think about much power and people has to operate and create an efficient hierarchy to do so. * A clear goal result in rational actions: all organizations are founded with a purpose and they always act to pursuit it. Choose this goal and keep it in mind while describing the faction. Events (...)Category:Rules